


【all森】欲望に溺れる猫

by Luelue



Series: 瀚冰衍生各种乱配 [18]
Category: all森, 瀚冰衍生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luelue/pseuds/Luelue
Summary: *GHY48＆性瘾者庄森*ooc，只有黄没有剧情*不定时更新系列*第一章有点懒，第二章会写详细的第一章就交代一下背景还有开苞！第二章以后都是np，雷请慎戳





	1. 初露端倪的援交高中生（陈斌x庄森）

1、初露端倪的援交高中生（陈斌x庄森）  
一开始完全没有想过会是这种展开。

庄森明明就只是要帮学妹教训一直骚扰她的色情狂，才会男扮女装，戴上假发换上学妹准备的水手服。原想着这次见义勇为一举拿下学妹的心，没想到走错了房间，把约炮的陈斌当成色情狂骂了一顿还准备打人。但是爱情旅馆里的水是不能随便喝的，完全没有想过这一点的庄森到后面连打人的力气都没有。他身上还穿着短短的水手服和百褶裙，一倒在床上就露出软白的腰腹，就是百褶裙下不知道为什么是煞风景的白色短裤。陈斌还以为是小炮友要玩的情趣，完全没想过是误会。

于是就顺势上了。

发现是男孩子也顺势上了，毕竟他荤素不忌。陈斌性欲强，但是对炮友都很温柔，所以扩张的时候也是温柔的，但是干起来完全就是野兽。后面还是雏的庄森完全受不住，但是催情成分的水在体内发挥作用，到后面就渐渐舒服了，脑子也开始不清醒。

陈斌又是喜欢说骚话的类型，拍着他的屁股让他别夹那么紧，又说他的屁股天生就是用来吃男人的鸡巴，还逼着他叫老公，问他爽不爽，完全把可怜的小处男当成开放的炮友。

庄森被干得浑身都是粉色，连穴肉都被干得翻出来，陈斌说什么就是什么，硬是学了好多淫言浪语，误会就更深了。

陈斌十分满意这次约炮，还顺便开发了庄森乳头的敏感度，甚至到后面，庄森只要一被玩奶头就开始勃起，玩得厉害了还能直接高潮，连陈斌都觉得惊讶。陈斌把攒了一星期的精液都射进庄森肚子里，庄森的肚子装满了精液变得鼓鼓的，合不拢的小穴还在往外流，床单变得惨不忍睹。

其实庄森的一开始内心还是会挣扎，毕竟只是身体有反应，心理还是喜欢女人的。但是没有办法，没有想到被干屁股会这么爽，就完全沉迷了。药效过了陈斌还在干他，庄森干脆放弃挣扎，甚至主动把腿环在他的腰上让他进得更深。

陈斌只有在床上会展露一点点温柔，但下了床他完全不是温柔体贴型的，顶多换个床单，然后把被做到昏迷的庄森安置好，甚至都不会帮他把身体里的精液弄出来。于是第二天庄森就浑身酸痛地醒来，屁股里还有干掉的没干掉的精液，只能一瘸一拐地自己去浴室把精液挖出来，但是陈斌射得太多了，而且射得很深，不管怎么弄都弄不出来，他只好夹着一屁股精液回学校。

到了学校学妹看他一瘸一拐还来关心他，但是庄森已经没心情搭理了，他满脑子都是屁股里的精液，还有男人阴茎的形状。搞不好有点上瘾了。

他开始网购情趣玩具，什么按摩棒跳蛋乳夹都开始用起来，但是还是不够，远远不够。

于是庄森只好再次戴上假发穿上水手服，在网上装作援交女高中生。

结果又是陈斌。

陈斌上次完事了才知道庄森不是他炮友，原来的炮友妹子把他骂了一顿，还举报了他，说他是骗子，于是他就被那个社交软件封号了。他百无聊赖，注册了一个新的app，就看到庄森被推到了首页。上次的美妙滋味让他一想起来就勃起，恨不得马上就掀开庄森的裙子插进美味的小穴里。

庄森收到陈斌的腹肌照马上就硬了，他想起了第一次干自己的那个男人，也是一副好身材。

见了面俩人面面相觑，陈斌还特地确认了一下庄森到底成年没有。哦，成年了，是大学生，冒充高中生而已，因为有市场。

陈斌轻车熟路，庄森也有备而来。

这次庄森还做了前戏，其实屁股里还夹着假阴茎。陈斌还以为是他本来就淫荡，完全不知道是被自己开发的，就拔出假阴茎换上自己的插进去了。庄森被他的性器烫得几乎马上就要射精，因为太久没有被真的肏干，小穴又变紧了，即使天天插着玩具睡觉也还是紧，简直天生适合被人干。陈斌爽得几乎要把阴囊都插进小屁股里，庄森热情得要命，搂着他的脖子把两颗红肿的乳头送到他嘴边。因为乳头也有在玩，所以才会变肿，天天夹着乳夹上课什么的都没被人发现，就是衣服磨得会有点痛。

陈斌又逼着他叫老公，庄森已经被操乖了，十分顺从，又娇又软地叫他老公。

庄森的水手服还没脱完，就只是推到了胸部以上，裙子也还穿着，就直接撩起来被陈斌插进去。这一次陈斌不止把精液射进屁股里，还射到裙子上，庄森漂亮的脸上也不放过。不过庄森对内射加颜射的套餐还是很满意的，趁他失神的时候，陈斌不知道从哪里摸出一支马克笔，在他平坦的小腹上写下自己的电话号码，说有需要再打给他。然后就拔屌无情，从口袋里摸出一张卡，扔到庄森布满吻痕的胸口，说密码是号码前六位，当做这次的交易费用。

然后就一点都不留恋地走了，庄森也一点力气都没有，随便盖上被子就睡了，自然又等到第二天才清理。

洗澡的时候庄森发现怎么都洗不掉陈斌的电话号码，只好留下了，反正也还有用。

至于有什么用嘛，那就不用详细说明啦。


	2. 巷子内无法反抗的侵犯（陈斌&林楠x庄森）

庄森买了台新手机。

手机号，社交账号都是新的。唯一存的号码只有陈斌。

他从来没有打过，陈斌在社交软件上联系过他，他也没有回复过。他知道陈斌的目的，只是最近他隐约察觉自己再这样下去会越来越无法控制。可是，性爱的感觉太美妙，庄森一时半会还戒不掉，他只能把欲念锁在另一台手机里。就连情趣玩具都被他收了起来，看起来倒挺像一回事。

只是连夜的春梦实在折磨人，庄森咬咬牙，开始用手自给自足，他克制着不去玩后面，即使那淫靡的软穴每每溢出淫水，昭示这幅身体已经不复从前。

欲求不满使得他的精神状况日渐下降，以前被他追求的学妹自从没了他无微不至的关怀，反而经常来找他。庄森察觉到她的心思，觉得讽刺又好笑，拒绝了几次，学妹也要面子，便不再纠缠。

他没想到会偶遇陈斌。

大学生的消遣方式很多，去酒吧喝酒消遣便是其中之一，但庄森还不懂得他这样的情况不应该去正常酒吧，他拒绝了好几个女孩的搭讪，觉得胸中憋闷，便从酒吧后门出去，躲在狭隘昏暗的巷子里抽烟。

他抽烟的样子实在好看，那张清冷美艳的脸一半隐在黑暗里，一半暴露挂在后巷的彩色霓虹灯下，在烟雾缭绕里显得分外魅惑。他的手指节骨分明，夹着烟的时候轻轻抖落烟灰，有些烟灰随意地落在他的皮鞋旁边，有些则随着风掠过他纤细玉白的脚踝。

夏天的晚上还有凉意，庄森解开几颗衬衫扣子，盯着明灭的烟头发呆。或许今晚并不适合出来放松心情，不管是喝酒或者是狩猎。

手里的烟忽然被人夺去，庄森脑子还没开始运转，就被人捏着下巴，唇贴唇的渡了一口烟。

“喜欢抽这种？小朋友。”

带着低哑笑意的声音贴着他的唇缝传来，庄森瞪大眼睛，对上陈斌那双黑沉的眼。

他的烟里塞了香槟味的爆珠，吐出来的烟雾也一股香槟味儿。陈斌又吸了一口，把烟喷在庄森的脸上，而后把烟扔在地上，随意踩灭了，

庄森被烟熏得皱起眉，手按在陈斌的胸前。“关你什么事，你怎么在这儿。”

他们的距离实在近，庄森懒得计较陈斌亲他那一下，压下心里即将冒头的期待，盘算着怎么甩掉陈斌。

陈斌捏着他的下巴，腿挤进他的大腿间，暧昧地用膝盖顶着他腿间的性器。“啧，这么凶？怎么不给哥哥打电话，找你你也不理我，找到新的客人了？”

庄森被他说得窘迫，他不想让陈斌再误会下去，解释道，“之前是我闹着玩的，我压根不是……不是做那个的。”一边说还一边用手按着他作乱的膝盖。

陈斌不做评价，手脚麻利地把庄森衬衫从他的裤子里扯了出来。庄森今天出来喝酒的目的不纯，便穿了骚包的条纹衬衫，下摆收进裤腰里显得腰细腿长。陈斌在酒吧里看到他就扔下自己的狐朋狗友，跟着这小朋友进了后巷。

遇到庄森实在是意外之喜，自从上次和庄森做过以后，陈斌再和别人做总觉得差点意思。庄森的脸，庄森的身段，和在床上发浪的样子，实在太勾人心魄，能养得人挑嘴。

想到庄森没有找他的这段时间可能在别的男人床上，陈斌就觉得烦躁。他并非爱上庄森，只是会觉得心里不平衡，他自认技术不差，且出手阔绰，庄森没有理由不再找他。

现在庄森居然说他不是做皮肉生意的，陈斌第一反应就是，这段时间庄森没有上过别的男人的床。这只会让他更加兴奋，他等不了去酒店，只想马上掰开庄森的屁股，埋进他紧致诱人的穴里。

庄森受惊似的奋力挣扎起来。不管怎么说，在外面做这种事也太过了，陈斌就跟疯了似的，胯下的玩意勃起以后大得吓人。他的力气更大，庄森越是反抗，他越是兴奋。甚至连庄森在他脸上狠抓一下，他都毫无退意，硬是把庄森反剪着按在墙上，扯下他的裤子。他并不急着插入，因为庄森还不听话，他只是掏出阴茎插进庄森软滑的大腿缝间，另一只空出来的手从他的衬衫下摆伸进去，滑上他的胸部，在因为被挑逗而硬挺的奶尖上狠掐了一下。庄森反抗的力气一下失了三分，被调教过的乳头被唤起记忆，令人战栗的快感瞬间在头皮炸开。庄森咬着唇，不让自己发出声音。

他的裤子只被褪到屁股下一点，卡在大腿中部，陈斌的性器摩擦着他的大腿根部，烫得他几乎站不住。陈斌察觉到他的屈服，一边挺腰，一边得寸进尺地咬住他的耳尖，舔着他的耳廓，发出又湿又黏的水声，庄森耳膜发颤，侧过脸试图躲过他的舌头。

“小朋友，想哥哥没有？哥哥可是很想你呢。”他一点也不温柔地揉捏的庄森平坦却柔软的乳肉，揉得那娇嫩的皮肤一阵火辣酥麻。庄森脑子渐渐开始发晕，但他还是咬着牙摇头，不让自己最后一丝理智也崩塌。

“不想？那你的骚穴怎么在流水，嗯？”陈斌放过他的乳肉，又去揉他的屁股，他不再钳制庄森，因为这小朋友显然也已经欲火中烧，哪里还有力气逃跑。他掰开庄森弹嫩的臀瓣，久未被疼爱的穴口一张一缩，穴口还泛着水光，一看就是发骚了。他猛地在庄森的屁股上拍了一巴掌，常年不见天日的雪白肌肤上便出现一个掌印，在幽暗霓虹灯的照耀下更添淫色。

陈斌从口袋里摸出润滑，随意揉进庄森的小穴，便把性器从他的大腿根抽出，将硕大的肉粉色顶端抵在了那紧窄的穴口。庄森被方才那一巴掌打得又羞又恼，没来得及发火，陈斌就已经插进了头部，他被插得差点尖叫出声。陈斌的性器本来就形状可观，他的穴道却因为太久没用紧致得像第一次，陈斌扩张做得潦草，疼的是庄森。

庄森疼得头昏眼花，一个不备，又被陈斌插入了几分，他终于疼得大哭起来，嘴里骂骂咧咧地让陈斌滚出去。

陈斌一点不心软，他经验丰富，知道再进去也不会伤害庄森，只是会有点疼而已，他又在庄森屁股上狠拍一巴掌，借着润滑剂又挤进湿热甬道深处。被强行占有的感觉实在太令人恐惧，然而庄森的身体却自发自觉地开始寻找快感，他克制了半个月的欲念终于决堤，涌到身体每一个角落。

陈斌终于一鼓作气插到最深处，不再客气地大开大合起来。庄森的手按在墙上，屁股翘起，被陈斌掐着腰大力抽插。偏偏他们看起来衣着完好，陈斌只掏了性器，庄森则露出臀部和大腿，腰陷下猫一样的柔软弧度，迎合着陈斌的操干。

庄森被操得神魂颠倒，脸上烧着滚烫的红霞，眼睛上翻，他的舌头软软地暴露在空气里，随着身体晃动，粉色的舌尖也上下晃动，唾液从舌下流淌，滑过下巴滴在地上。他的意识渐渐游离，他忽然意识到自己大概已经无法再回头，嘴角挂起一抹莫名的微笑。

口哨声在令人脸红心跳的喘息声和哭叫声中突兀响起，陈斌抬眼望去，他的狐朋狗友正举着相机对着他们拍下特写。

林楠放下相机，走了过来，抬起庄森的下巴摸了摸。

“今天的猎物不错，介不介意我分享一下？”

陈斌在庄森屁股里狠插一下，插得他泻出一声婉转的呻吟。林楠面对挑衅也不生气，权当陈斌默认，他把庄森的脑袋压在自己的腿间，放出自己勃起的性器，粗大的阴茎一下打在庄森的脸。

“小美人，会不会舔？”

庄森迷茫地看着他，摇了摇头。

他已经被操得迷糊了，竟然对多一个人毫无反应。

“含住，牙齿收起来，用舌头，尽量含深一点。”林楠耐心地指导着他，动作倒是一点不耐心，湿漉漉的龟头磨着庄森猫咪形状的嘴唇，弄得他嘴唇泛着水光。庄森皱着眉，听话地张开嘴，含住林楠的性器，他努力地用舌头和口腔容纳着男人的阴茎，嘴里都是阴茎的腥味。

他的屁股还在被一下一下地顶弄着，嘴巴却已经饥渴难耐地开始吃另一个人的阴茎。林楠被他生涩的技巧弄得要疯，抓着他的头发抽插他的小嘴，庄森被顶得几欲干呕，眼里的神采都要散了，林楠又抽插几下，从他的嘴里退出来，把精液一股脑地射在他的脸上和头发上。庄森顶着一脸精液，很快被陈斌插到射了出来。陈斌不出意外地又射在里面，精液顺着他们交合的地方流出一滴两滴，其余的全都留在了穴道里。

林楠解下脖子上的相机扔到陈斌怀里，“该我了吧？”

陈斌眯起眼睛，冷笑一声，却也没反对。他和林楠向来如此，不然也不会凑到一块。林楠一点不客气，扯过庄森，抬起他的腿就插了进去。庄森咿咿呜呜地哭起来，陈斌拉过他柔软的手圈外自己的性器上撸动。陈斌好歹和庄森做过几次，有那么点情感基础，听到他哭也会下意识放轻动作，但林楠则不同，他以为庄森就是今晚陈斌的收获，自己分一杯羹，吃相不免贪婪鲁莽，他也不管庄森屁股里面还有陈斌的精液，凶狠迅猛地操干起来，小辫子在脑后一甩一甩。

庄森的身体简直天生就是为了吞吃男人的精液，不管进攻的方式如何，他总能由一开始的难受到适应，再到从中获取真正的快乐。林楠的凶猛让他哭得更厉害，却也更兴奋。林楠逼着他说骚话，庄森便抽噎着说了陈斌教过他的淫言浪语，陈斌察觉出来，隐约有了个猜测，包裹着他的手速度加快几分，终于在庄森的手里二次高潮。

他把精液擦到庄森衣服上，举起相机开始录像。

林楠把庄森转了个身，好让他正面对着相机。他在庄森耳边说了一句什么，庄森的耳朵便更加的红，他眼神飘忽地看着镜头，被林楠狠撞一下，瞬间软了眼神，眼尾都是湿哒哒的媚意。

庄森漂亮的脸上顶着精液，下半身的裤子早就消失不见，他被抬起一条腿，靠在林楠怀里，裸露出他们交合的地方，他的腿间早就射得一塌糊涂，男人的性器在穴口抽插，一派色情又淫靡的景象。他举起手，对着镜头比了两个剪刀手，声音软绵绵的，脸上挂着沉沦的笑。

“大家好……我、我是庄森……嗯啊……今年二、二十一岁……哈……大学二年级……最喜欢……吃哥哥的大、大鸡巴……最喜欢喝……呜啊……精液……请大家……都来、来……插我的……骚穴……吧……”


End file.
